marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel
|gender = Female |title = |affiliation = Starforce |movie = Captain Marvel Avengers: Endgame (unreleased) |actor = Brie Larson Mckenna Grace (young) London Fuller (young) |comic = Captain Marvel Prelude (mentioned) |status = Alive}} Carol Susan Jane Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a former United States Air Force pilot who, as a result of the destroying the Light-Speed Engine, obtained cosmic powers. Biography Early Life Childhood To be added Air Force Service To be added Kree-Skrull War To be added Infinity War Call For Help After Thanos used the Infinity Stones to eliminate fifty percent of life, Nick Fury witnessed Maria Hill and several Atlanta, Georgia pedestrians turn to dust. He pulled out his pager and sent out an alert. The moment he did so, however, he himself turned to dust and the pager, which began displaying the Starforce symbol after he faded away, to fall to the ground.Avengers: Infinity War Responding to the signal, Danvers returned to Earth and tracked its location to the New Avengers Facility, where Avengers Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes were analyzing the device.Captain Marvel Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': To be added *'Superhuman Durability': To be added *'Superhuman Speed': To be added *'Superhuman Agility': To be added *'Superhuman Reflexes': To be added *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Though her cosmic power and Kree blood, she heals faster than an average human. *'Longevity': To be added *'Energy Manipulation': Initially, this power was thought to be given by the Kree but it was later revealed that though the destruction of the Light-Speed Engine, Carol Danvers absorbed its energy and gain cosmic powers. After overcoming her fear, she gained control over this power without the Kree's help. **'Photon Blasts': To be added **'Exothermic Manipulation': To be added *'Flight': To be added Abilities *'Expert Combatant': To be added *'Expert Markswoman': To be added *'Acrobat': To be added *'Expert Pilot': To be added Equipment Uniforms *' ': To be added *' ': To be added *'Starforce Uniform': To be added Other Equipment *'Helmet': To be added *'Photon Inhibitor': To be added Vehicles *''Helion: ''To be added *'Skrulls Space Pod': To be added *'Motorcycle': To be added Facilities To be added Relationships Family *Joseph Danvers - Father *Steve Danvers - Brother Allies *United States Air Force **Maria Rambeau - Best Friend *Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. **Mar-Vell/Wendy Lawson † - Mentor *Bret Johnson - Rival *Monica Rambeau *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury † - Friend **Phil Coulson *Goose - Pet *Tom *Skrulls - Situational Enemies turned Allies **Talos **Talos' Wife **Talos' Daughter Enemies *Kree Empire **Supreme Intelligence - Former Commander *Accusers **Ronan the Accuser † *Don *Starforce - Teammates turned Enemies **Yon-Rogg - Former Leader **Korath † **Minn-Erva † **Att-Lass - Former Friend **Bron-Char *Los Angeles Police Department - Situational Enemies Trivia *In the comics, Captain Marvel is a codename used by several superheroes, the first being Mar-Vell. Carol Danvers is the seventh holder of the title. She obtained powers after a fusion of Kree and human genes, assuming the codenames Ms. Marvel, Binary and Warbird before becoming Captain Marvel. *Carol Danvers is a fan of and Nine Inch Nails. Behind the Scenes *According to Kevin Feige in his Phase Three announcement, Carol Danvers is "one of the most, if not the most, powerful heroes in the MCU."KEVIN FEIGE TALKS BRIE LARSON AND CAPTAIN MARVEL Feige further confirmed that Captain Marvel will be the most powerful superhero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Kevin Feige Talks Captain Marvel Movie, Casting Brie Larson *Captain Marvel was originally in the Avengers: Age of Ultron script, but she was removed as it was deemed inappropriate to introduce her without establishing her backstory.MTV interview with Kevin Feige *Carol Danvers was also originally going to appear in Jessica Jones when it was going to air on ABC, however, her role was eventually filled by Trish Walker.[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=127182 Here's How CAPTAIN MARVEL Was Going To Factor Into JESSICA JONES] * , , Natalie Dormer, , , , and were rumored for the title role. *Joanna Bennett, Renae Moneymaker, Heather Bonomo, Shauna Galligan and Ingrid Kleinig were stunt doubles for Brie Larson, Kara Petersen was a stunt double for Mckenna Grace and Jessie Giacomazzi was a stunt double for London Fuller in the role of Captain Marvel. References External Links * * * * Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Humans Category:Kree Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:Starforce Members Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes